


David, W-W-Why? (Daniel x David)

by DisortedDreams



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: AM - Freeform, Anymore?, Danvid, I, Love, M/M, Sad, With my life?, campcamp, doing, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: David is going crazy, he wants to be free from the voices in his head. So he decides that the best thing to do is kill himself. Until someone catches his fall.





	David, W-W-Why? (Daniel x David)

Hey my cats and dogs, artists and entertainers. Here is a story, please request something. In this story, David takes pills for ADHD and depression, please no hate, I just want to make a fiction story of fictional characters. That’s why it’s called a fan fiction after all. Also be warned David almost commits suicide. And Daniel can read, thoughts.

*David’s p.o.v*

Max was being a pest again, he was calling me stupid and weak. I tried not to break into tears. But, when he left my cabin I started crying, a lot. I got up and opened the window, then I went back to my seat and started crying again. Not loudly for everyone to hear, but tears were falling down my face. “Am I really weak?” I asked myself, hugging my body as tears flooded my vision. I cried even more, when I heard the memory’s of people saying things to me. Mean, nasty things. 

Weak! Go play with the flowerscouts! No one gives a shit. No one cares about you. You suck! David’s going to cry! Boys don’t cry! Stop s-s-s-stuttering hahaha.

 

I cried louder, when I heard Max. 

 

You suck, this world sucks. And one day we will all die and none of it will matter. I don’t want to be here. You are the bane of my existence. No one gives a shit David! We live in a world with desensitized, apathetic assholes. Suck a dick! This is stupid. I hate you! You are so weak! You’re pathetic! No one can be as happy as you. I don’t believe, someone can be as happy as you exist. 

“STOPSTOPSTOP, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” I yelled, knocking a lamp over and breaking it. “WHY CAN’T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!” I yelled, “I’m just a weak, pathetic human. Who takes pills everyday so I can keep going”. I say, getting up from my bed. “Why live in a world, where people just bring you down? What is there to live for?” I said to myself.

(warning!) 

I go outside, and see everyone. I climb up onto the roof of my cabin, I hear someone yell my name but I ignore it. I stand up, wind blowing in my face. “DAVID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” I heard Gwen yell. I looked over and saw everyone gather around my cabin....... except for Max.

“Why live?” I raised my voice a little, “Why live when you try to get back up, and someone pushes you back down? I try to do my best everyday! But what do I get when I try to help?!” I paused. “All I get is a ‘fuck you’. No ‘thank you’, no one is happy when I am around so why live?” I said sobbing. I saw Nikki run off, I don’t care what for. 

“David this isn’t the right choice!” Someone called, I shook my head. Then I saw Max, and I knew this was the time to say something as he came over. When he got closer, I yelled at the top of my lungs.

“YOU SAY, IT ISNT THE RIGHT CHOICE, BUT DID YOU EVER NOTICE HOW WHENEVER I WAS ALONE I NEVER CAME TO ANYONE?! WHO IS THE ONE THAT CALLED ME WEAK, PATHETIC, A PIECE OF SHIT, A IMPOSSIBLE HAPPY GUY?! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO SAID THIS?! ‘You suck this world sucks. And one day we will die and it won’t matter. You are the bane of my existence. No one gives a shit David! You’re weak! No one cares’. WHO SAID THAT TO ME?! THATS RIGHT, IM LOOKING AT YOU MAX”. I yell, catching everyone off guard. 

“If you hate me that much, Max. Then I’d be better off dead, just like you said”. I say. His reaction, was shock. He was about to say something, but he was cut off. As I stretch out my arms. I walk to the edge, and let myself fall. Not caring anymore. Not caring that I would die, at least Max would be happy with me gone right? 

I wait for myself to feel pain, but nothing happens. Then I feel arms wrap around me, and catch me. I heard people gasp. 

I feel whoever caught me, hug me tightly. “You are not weak! You are not a piece of shit camp man! You are the strongest person I know! You have friends, and family. Then...” I heard them trail off. “David why?” I heard the voice ask. I opened my eyes to see only ground, “I’m sorry I was gone”. I heard them say, “I won’t leave ever again”. I felt like I was being picked up, I look at the person who caught me...... but before I could, I felt a pain in my side and passed out.

 

Beep.... beep.... beep.... beep.... beep.... beep.... beep.... beep.... beep.... 

I woke up, opening my eyes. All I could see was white, where was I? It took a few seconds to refocus my eyes, then I noticed a figure next to me. 

 

 

Daniel? “D-D-D-Daniel?” I stutter out, I look around. And I see Nikki, Neil and Max beside him, asleep. “O-Oh David! You’re awake!” Daniel said suddenly, making me jump. “Y-yeah, What happened?” I asked. Suddenly all of it came back to me. Max. Names. Voices. Roof. Suicide. Daniel. And then I passed out. I groaned slightly as a huge headache formed. I placed my hand on my forehead, rubbing it in slow circles.

“Max, David is awake”. Daniel said in Max’s ear. He jumped, and looked at Daniel scowling. Then he turned to me, his face going pale and his face going blank. “D-David..... I’m sorry, for ever pushing you. I-I-I......... I don’t know why I did it. R-Really I don’t”. Max said, hugging me. 

“I wanted to tease you, but not commit suicide! I wanted you to feel the way I feel!”. He said, I looked at him. “Max can I tell something?” I said, he looked at me and nodded. “I have depression, and ADHD. I just never show it because...... I like putting others in front of myself. I don’t care about my well being, I just want others to be happy. I didn’t want you to seem weak”. I said, “you could see me slipping up here and there, like when we were looking for a mascot. I got really angry. That was my ADHD kicking in, then that other time when I had a breakdown, that was my depression”. I paused, “I take pills, for them. Three in the morning, two for ADHD and one for depression, and four in the night. Two for ADHD and two for depression”. I said. 

Max looked like he was on the brink of tears, “I-I’m so sorry David”. He said, a tear falling down. “It’s okay Max”. Oh, how I wanted it to be okay. As if Daniel read my thoughts, he said “don’t worry, everything IS okay. Don’t think like that”. I looked at him, ‘did he just read my mind?’ I thought, “yes I did. It’s a power”. He said. I nodded. 

*a few years later* 

My depression is better, I’m better. Me and Daniel got together, we adopted Max from his parents. Finally I got my happy ending.


End file.
